


Ang Pinaka Hihintay nating Bukang Liwayway

by pewpewbish



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, i tried to write, judge nyo na lang, sobrang rushed
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pewpewbish/pseuds/pewpewbish
Summary: Itinakda silang magtagpo at salubungin ang pagsikat ng araw hawak hawak lamang ang kapangyarihan ng pag-ibig upang hamakin ang kadalimang nag aabang.





	Ang Pinaka Hihintay nating Bukang Liwayway

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fic that i wrote tapos nsfw huhuh. ang hirap magsulat ng s.x scene na pure filipino. still improving my filipino vocabulary please bear with me. dont read if youre under 18 wag makulit hanggang doon ka lang sa flufff.  
> Jovente ft. agila squad talaga theme neto . pag pasensyahan nyo yung mga inaccuracyyy

Hindi alam ni Joven kung paano sya napasama sa kampo ni Heneral Del Pilar, Si Joven ay anak ng isang kumandante at ang kanyang ina naman ay isang babae sa Krus Roja , lumaki si Joven na kasama lamang ang kanyang ina at kailanman hindi nakilala ang ama. Ngunit isang gabi ay natunton ng mga Amerikano ang kanilang bahay at napatay ang kanyang ina . Kinupkopko si Joven ng kanyang Tiyo Miguel na isang potograpo at nag tatrabaho para sa isang pahayagan na tumutuligsa laban sa kamangmangan ng nangyayari sa bansa at doon naging interasado si Joven sa pagsusulat. Sa kasamaang palad ay iniutos ng mga payaso sa gobyerno na ipadakip ang mga taong nasa likod ng pamhalaan kasama na rito ang Tiyo Miguel, sila ay nanlaban at di kalaunan ay pinatay ng mga sundalo ni Aguinaldo. Habang tumatakas si Joven ay nahulog ito sa bangin, matapos ang ilang araw sya ay natagpuan ng isang sundalo ni Heneral Luna at dinala sa kampo upang mabigyan ng paunang lunas sa mga sugat na kanyang natamo. Gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Joven ng makilala ang nasabing Heneral tila ito ay ang kanyang ama na kailanman ay di nakilala. Pati na rin ang mga pinagkakatiwalaang sundalo nito. Isang umagang nag aalmusal ang Heneral may isang sundalo na nagpakilala na mula sa hanay ni Heneral Del Pilar at may hatid na mensahe. Nagkatinginan sila saglit mukhang pamilyar ito sa binata. Koronel Enriquez , Heneral ipinapatawag daw po kayo ng Pangulo sa Cabnatuan, ani ng Koronel. Matapos ang maiksing pag uusap na iyon agad na nagtungo ang Heneral kasama si Rusca at Roman lamang . At sya ay naiwan kasama ang magkapatid na Bernal. Sumapit ang dapit hapon at hindi pa din dumarating ang Heneral at mga kasama nito labis na ang pag aalala ni Joven dahil hindi maganda ang kutob nito. Maya maya pa ay may narinig na putok ng baril,tama nga ang hinala nila sila ay sinalakay ng Brigada ng Kawit at ibang sundalo ni Goyo. Anong nangyayari Jose? Di bat sundalo ni Heneral del Pilar ang mga yan. Tanong ng binata sapagkat di nya mawari ang mga nangyayari Di ko din alam , tugon ni Jose habang inihahanda ang baril Patay na sila Luna at Roman , isang malakas na sigaw ng kanilang kawal bago ito bawian ng buhay. Nanlumo si Joven sa kanyang narinig at Makita na halos wala ng buhay ang mga sundalo ni Luna kasama na ang magkapatid na Bernal ang mga nakaligtas ay dinakip at hinuli. Nakita si Joven at dinakip . maya maya pa ay dumating si Heneral Goyo sakay ng isang puting kabayo , at nag utos na dakipin lahat. Nagkatinginan sila at nginitian sya nito at nag utos sa isa Koronel na nangngalang Julian. Kuya, wag mo yang isama , ako na ang bahala dyan. Kinilabutan si Joven dahil hindi nya alam ang susunod na mangyayari sa kanya.   Matapos ang ilang araw na paglalakbay sa karwahe nakarating sila sa Dagupan kung saan naatasan si Goyo na panagalagaan ang lugar at doon magkampo. Hindi alam ni Joven ang kanyang nadaraman dahil ipinatawag sya ng heneral sa kanyang siliid. Anong pangalan mo? Tanong ng heneral,Hindi na ako magpapakilala pa maalamang kilala mo ako mula sa mga sundalo ni Luna. J-Joven H-Hernando po . nangangatal na tugon ni Joven. Joven hindi kita papatayin gaya ng ginawa ko sa mga natitirang sundalong tapat kay Luna ngunit sa isang kundisyon. Ano pong kundisyon Heneral? nangangatal na tugon ni Joven. Simple lang gagawin kitang personal na alalay at lahat ng iuutos ko susundin mo sa ayaw at sa gusto mop ag sinuway mo ito susunod kita sa mga kaibigan mo. P-po heneral? nangangatal na tugon ni Joven. Simula na ang iyong trabaho ngayon. Hinili ni Goyo si Joven sa kama at inigapos ito sa mga haligi nito, Heneral tama na po nasasaktan ako. Umiiyak na sabi ni Joven Ipinagpatuloy ni Goyo ang pag gapos kay Joven at ito ay kanyang hinubaran. Hinalikan nya ito ng marahas ati sinabing magmula ngayon ikaw ay aking puta akin ka lang. Biglang bumukas ang pinto at bumugad si Julian at Vicente, Goyong pinatawag mo daw kami, ani ng nakatatandang kapatid ni Goyo Gusto ko kayo anyayahan sa aming munting kasiyahan ni Joven , Joven si Julian kapatid ko at ang aking kinakapatid na si Enteng. K-koronel Enriquez? Sambit ni Joven dahil sya ay hindi makapaniwala sa mga nangyayari. Goyong , ano to ? bakit nakagapos , Ano sa tingin mo Enteng mukhang malaks ang mangyayaring putukan ngayon. Ani ni Julian habang umupo sya sa upuan malapit sa kama at sinimulang ibaba ang pantalo. Habang si Goyo ay inuumpisahang hawakan si Joven sa kanyang titi at ibat ibang parte ng katawan at umuungol si Joven at lalong na eenganyo si Goyo . Ano Enteng di mob a kami sasamahan ikaw kuya? Wala nang nagwa si Vicente at naghubad at si Julian naman ay nanonood habang nagjajakol. Sabay na kinantot ni Vicente at ni Goyo si Joven at halos mapaiyak sa sarap si Joven habang ang ari ni Goyo ay nasa kanyang likuran ang kay Vicente naman ay nasa bibig Enteng palit tayo gusto mo at nagpalit sila ng pwesto , hinalikan ni goyo si joven sa leeg at nagiwan ng marka, Joven tandaan mo kung sino ka , ikaw ay aking puta, at halos mapaiyak sa sarap si Joven habang ang ari ni Goyo ay nasa kanyang likuran ang kay Vicente naman ay nasa bibig Enteng palit tayo gusto mo at nagpalit sila ng pwesto , hinalikan ni goyo si joven sa leeg at nagiwan ng marka, Joven tandaan mo kung sino ka , ikaw ay isang puta, puta ni heneral Goyo. Sino ka?? “puta ni heneral Goyo . Tangina Joven lakasan mo isigaw mo. Sigaw ni Julian na tila lalong nasisiyahan habang nanonood. Sabay na ipinasok sa pwet ni Joven ang titi nilang dalawa at sabay ipinasok. Pakiramdam ni Joven ay mawawasak sya sa dalawa ngunit sya ay nasarapan at may pagkakataong sya na mismong ang sumasalubong sa pwersa. Sabay na naiputok ng dalawa sa loob at napahiga sa kama habang si Julian naman ay naktulog sa upuan matapos nyang makaraos. Hindi makagalawa si Joven dahil damang dama nya ng sakit at ang semilyang umaapaw mula sa kanya ng pwet papuntang hita. Hindi nakuntento ang Heneral at ipinasubo nya ito pinutokan ang mukha ni Joven. Sa loob ng ilangbuwang pamamalagi ni Joven sa kampo ganito ang nangyayari kapag ipinapatawag sya ng heneral, minsan pa nga ay pinapasuotan sya ng heneral ng damit pangloob ng babae na kulay pula at ginagapos sa kama. Napamahal na si Joven sa Heneral at isang gabi matapos ang isang mahabang gabi ng pagkakantutan nagtapat si Joven sa heneral ngunit ang tugon nito ay , Pasensya na Joven hanggang ditto lang kaya kong ibigay sayo. Iniwan ng Heneral si Joven magisa sa kama ng umiiyak at narinig ni vicente lahat nasaktan sya para kay Joven. Kina umagahan nakita ni vicente si Joven sa ilog at agad niya itong nag kinausap nagtapat si s Vicente Joven matagal ko ng gustong ipagtapat sayo matagal na kitang mahal lahat gagawin ko para sayo ,sambit ng sundalo habang hawak ang kamay at nakatitig sa mga mata ni Joven Koronel bakit ako? Marami naming iba dyan malinis, wlang bahid hindi tulad ko isang puta , pinagsawaan ng heneral, ipagpaumanhin nyo po mahal ko po ang heneral di ko matatanggap ang iyong sinasabi. Tugon ng binata kahit kelan joven di ko inisip yon mahal kita handa kong isuko ang lahat para sayo , tingin mo joven mahal ka ng heneral, di mo ba alam kung ilang tao na ang nakasiping nyan sa kama ni wala sa kanila ang minahal ni goyo tugon ng koronel habang pinipinigilang umalis ang binata ito ay kanyang hinalikan. Isang malakas na sigaw mula sa Heneral ang pumukaw sa atensyong dalawa , koronel vicente enriquez kanina pa kailangan sa pagsasanay nandito ka lang pala sa ilog at ikaw joven umuwi ka at hintayin mo ko sa silid ngayon din Agad na bumalik si Joven sa silid at iniwan ang dalawang sundalo. Hindi mapakali si Joven sa silid kaya sya ay nagsulat sa kanyang talaarawan hang naghihintay sa henerel na di kalaunan ay pumasok at malakas na isinara ang pintuan sa silid bakit may damit ka pa anong sabi ko sayo? Singhal ng Heneral habang tinulak pahiga sa kama si Joven at hinubaran. Heneral,nagpalipas oras lamang kami ni koronel at nag usap hindi kop o inaasahan ang mga nangyari ,nangangatal sa sagot ni Joven Hindi yan ang hinahanap kong sagot. Tumaas ang boses ng heneral at sinabunutan si Joven upang iharap ang mukha nito sa kanyang maselang parte . Ang pag mamay ari ng heneral ay para sa heneral lang di mo ba naiintindihan heneral nasasaktan ako sagot ng binata habang nabibilaukan.ngunit tuloy pa din si Goyo sa kanyang ginagawa at marahas na ipinasok nito ang titi sa butas ni Joven . heneral dahan dahan lang ho nasasaktan ko umiiyak na reklamo isa kang puta joven pero special na puta dahil akin ka lang ang salitang sinasambit ng Heneral habang labas masok sya kay Joven at ito ay ipinutok sa loob. Umikot si Joven paharap kay Goyo at itinanog heneral huling beses ko ng tatanungin ito say mahal mo ba ako o ganito lang habol mo sa akin joven , hindi ako marunong magmahal ito lang ang akam king gawin sambit ni goyo habang hawak ang pisngin ni Joven at tila sinasalo lahat ng luhang tumutulo ngunit hindi ito sapat dahil nagmistulang ilog na umaapaw ang mga mata ni Joven. Nagbihis at umalis si Goyo dahil hindi kaya ng kanyang konsensya na makita nag epekto ng sakit na naidulot nya kay Joven. Naiwang umiiyak at luahaan si Joven magisa ,ngunit pumasok si Vicente na nakabihis civillian tahan na itatatakas kita , ani ni vicente habang pinapatahan si Joven mahal kita at kahit kailan di ko iisipin yong mga sinabi mo sa kin sa ilog , mahal kita at araw araw kong ipapadama sayo, ang dapat sayo inaalagan , minamahal ,sinasamba tara iuuwi kita sa Bulakan magsimula tayo ulit Ano ang ibig mong sabihin? iiwan mo ang pagiging sundalo?? tao lang ako enteng tao di mo to kailangan gawin para sa akin tugon ni Joven na gulat na gulat sa mga pangyayari. Inalis ako ni Goyo , magsimula tayo ulit ng bagong buhay. Mamayang madaling magkita tayo sa ilog bago sumikat ang araw yon lamang ang panahong ibinigay sa akin ni Goyo upang makaalis ng buhay.Hihintayin kita doon ,hindi ako aalis hanggat wala ka Joven. Sumapit ang madaling araw na pinakahihintay ng dalawa , agad na tumungo si Joven sa ilog upang kitain si Vicente ngunit malapit ng sumikat ang araw at wala pa rin sya nangangamba syang baka iniwan na syang tuluyan ni Vicente. Umiiyak at sumisigaw si Joven at hinahanap si Vicente. Bumungad kay Joven si Goyo na hawak hawak si Vicente na nakagapos at may busal ang bungaga , puno ng pasa ang katawan at walang lakas. Goyo anong ginawa mo sa kanya? Umiiyak sa sigaw ni Joven sa Heneral Joven nalimutan mo na ba ang mga kundisyon na napag kasunduan natin.? Madalim ang tingin ng heneral na kahit kalian ay hindi pa nakikita ni Joven Pakawalan mo sya Goyo ako na lang , ako naman talaga ang gusto mong patayin tugon ni Joven Sige , kung yan ang gusto mo , itinutok ni Goyo ang baril sa ulo ni Joven, isang puta na umiibig ay handang mamatay sa sundalong walang bayag. Nagpupumiglas si Vicente ngunit ito ay hindi sapat , sa isang kalabit ng daliri ni Goyo sa gatilyo ng baril ay tumumba ang walang buhay na katawan ni Joven malapit sa kinalalagyan ni Vicente. Patayin mon a lang din ako Goyo, sumigaw si Vicente sa ilalim ng busal sa kanyang bibig. Hindi nag alinlangan na barilin ni Goyo si Vicente. Ipinaligpit ni Goyo ang katawan ng dalawa at itinapon ito sa ilog . Matapos na mangyari ang trahedya ng pag iibigan ni Joven at Vicente nasilayan ng mga tao ang magandang liwanag ng takipsilim na mistulang nag aalab ang kulay ng langit kasabay ng wagas na pag iibigan na naghihintay sa bukang liwayway ngunit inagaw ng kadiliman ang pinakahihintay na liwanag.


End file.
